Work of Heart
by I-had-a-Sandwich-in-my-Head
Summary: TDI is over and Gwen has moved to Ontario to be greeted by unwanted fans.To make it worse,Cody and Heather show up to ruin more of her almost shattered life.Then Trent shows up,but is it for better or not so much? Ch.2 is up Read and Review!PLEASE PLEASE!
1. Lapis Lazuli

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama Island, they belong to Fresh Animation. But I own this story! (MWAH HA HA HA) ***awkward**

**Author's Note: when it's not someone talking to someone, italics are either important thoughts or sarcasm and sorry for not knowing every bit of possible information about Canada and TDI (although I do know a majority over the last one)**

Gwen and Trent's POV (separately)

**Work of Heart**

**Chapter 1: Lapis Lazuli**

_No one's looking at you_, I repeated to myself for the millionth time. It's never easy being the new kid at a strange school. Especially since I was the runner up in some cruddy reality show. Stupid Chris, making my life miserable, turning my life into a freak show, making me grumble to myself.

"Hey Gwen… You all right?" my brother called from a short distance to where I was parked. From the tone and sound of his voice, he wasn't doing as hot as I was either. Trying to look as discreet as possible, and still failing, I lifted my head up and shrugged my shoulders from the slumped over position I was in. His face turned from inquiring to actually worried. _Woo hoo…_ I rolled my eyes at the concern attempted to be given by my only link to possible human communication at this what seemed to be another shallow high school.

If mom hadn't gotten a promotion to a certain widespread department store, I wouldn't be here at this unfamiliar burial grounds for the socially awkward. Whoever thought Markham, Ontario was so densely populated for such a small place? I was really hoping for a small town that was secluded and out of touch of modern day society. _Lucky me… _Now not only was I going to have to adjust to the freaks, geeks, populars, jocks, etcetera, in this awkward social hall, but I was going to have to get used to this new found, unwelcome, popularity given by them. Who knew such a crappy show would become so popular over just a summer time's period? And to top it all off, I now had no connection whatsoever to Trent. The phone lines and computers were still being installed after **3 weeks** since we moved in, and I never really found it necessary to know where he lived, until now. _ARGH!!!_ My breathing grew heavy as I tried to calm down from my massive brain attack from the thoughts I had worked to push aside. The idea offered to stay with Grandma over back in our previous hometown of Teslin, Yukon seemed extremely tempting at the moment. Then the memory of the smell returned. Her house was a suicide zone for those who wanted to suffocate to death. But I couldn't be frustrated with my mom; after all, she had worked hard to support us and she needs as much help as possibly given. Heck, I even tried, on that source of all evil they call a show, to win the prize money to help her out. Which meant finding a job, which meant that I had to actually have to get to know some of the locals. _Great…_

Kicking down the kickstand of my chopper, I slid off the leather seat onto the gravel of the road. So much for blending in… I immediately kicked out that idea, cause there literally wasn't anything I could do to avoid the crowds around me. When I came back to Yukon from that crappy island, there was this line of people asking for autographs and giving me freakin' fruit baskets and flowers. Come on! Fruit Baskets of all things? Some guys even dared to ask me out! After that day I couldn't sketch without my hand shaking violently or was able to speak like any other normal human being. The memory sent a violent shiver down my spine. But the overly obsessed fans were the least of my problems.

A small crowd began to form around my bike, and that sadly, brought attention to me. So much for continuing the status of the loner at this school. The bike was nothing special. Trent's expertise on motorcycles gave me enough knowledge over the summer for me to actually be able to repair a bike that I found in the junkyard. My bike was a sleek black color with leather seats almost worn out to retirement with its black color slowly fading gray. I slipped away, well more like sprinted, from the group to the office. Even with a crowd like that forming, it was still early, which meant that more were bound to come.

The reflective glass of the office looked more and more inviting as I neared my reflection. I cautiously opened the door and slid my head in the slender crack.

"Uh… hi? I'm the new student, Gwen Taylor…" I trailed off as recognition crossed the woman's face at the front desk. A wide smile broadened on the face of this elderly lady. My first few guesses probably would've been: she was naturally like all of the happy people of this world, or she saw me on TV and wants my freakin' autograph. Sure, why not ruin my sketch hand for life so all that I can write is my own hell of a name.

"Welcome to Flish High School!" She greeted me like I was a celebrity, as if I already weren't. Is it possible to be both of the few choices I conjured off the top of my head? I rolled my eyes when the woman began to scatter and collect papers all over her cheap, plastic desk. "Now, here is your schedule young lady… and all you have to do is have each teacher sign this sheet of paper, then turn it in to the office at the end of the school day. Oh… and by the way," the woman trailed off. Yep, she's definitely a fan of the show. "Can you sign this?" she feebly asked as if a vacuum had sucked away all of her confidence right from under her. I lifted the small, dark blue pen out of my pocket and signed the scrap of paper. It came up so often that I had to carry one with me 24 hours of the day. Sure it had been fun the first couple days with all of the attention; then it got out of hand. I would say no, but I swear I've been cursed by Bony Island or something of Chris', it's now exactly out of impulse or force of habit. Who could want such a miserable life full of attention? The aging woman smiled at me with a pearly grin and handed my papers over in exchange for my measly autograph. I pushed my long hair out of my eyes to see the papers clearer. In hope of avoiding this direct attention, I grew out my hair a little past my shoulders and cut it down to just one highlight. Long story, short? Yeah… didn't help **at all. **Then my day just got so much worse. How could he, of all places, end up in the same school as me? I felt panic build up in my throat and had an insane urge to make a break for it. Couldn't budge and inch.

The single boy who could put this much fear into my system rounded the corner of one of the many concealed office hallways. He looked exactly the same as he had on the island, except 100 times more annoying. "Hey Mrs. Eleanor, I finished filing the cabinets for you. Is there anything else I could do for you before class starts?" The boy was rubbing some imaginary dust off his shoulders and hands trying to appear like a burly, muscle-loaded jock. Then… he looked up. His eyes merely set upon me and his mouth dropped, _Great… _If there's a hell on earth, it's right here in this room, in the middle of Canada, with this boy. He's such a dork; he wouldn't even be considered a guy until some sane girl with a brain declared it. And as far as I'm considered, there isn't one in a 15 miles radius.

The elderly woman regarded as Mrs. Eleanor smiled even wider. I shuddered at her reaction, especially with this _"person."_ If he's even** human.** "Why thank you Mr. Wilson. But in matter of fact, I would like you to help out our newest student. Can you assist me with this task, **Cody**?"

Cody's shocked filled stare turned into a leap of enthusiasm. Obviously, I would not do well as a secret agent for the NCIS, CIS, CIA, and definitely not the FBI. Maybe I could join the MIB and get my identity erased. I certainly agreed with their color choice for the uniforms… Honest to God, he seemed so thrilled by this request, which I was too eager to refuse, that he could stand in that position for the remainder of the school year.

"NO! Uh…I mean it's fine. I'll find my way around," I choked out to satisfy the woman behind the desk. But I wasn't nearly convincing enough. I had over a 95 percent chance that I would get lost in this endless maze of social freaks. Cody's face dropped at this, and I would've felt bad, if it hadn't brought me memories of that crap of an island. Honestly, who knew an island like that even existed.

"Dear…" Mrs. Eleanor paused with a look of concern smudged across her face. "Cody is one our finest students, he won't bite." She eagerly said with an approving look.

"Fine…" I caved in. I was going to drop dead right there on the floor. Cody moved from behind the desk in a couple of strides, or at least he was attempting to, when I quickly rushed for the door. Curse his eagerness; he got there before me. Carefully, I tried to maneuver around him **without **making eye or physical contact. The exterior halls of the office were so much worse than hell at the moment. Apparently, my appearance at this drab high school had gotten around. A crowd of guys and girls had formed, leaving only a small portion of the floor open for me to walk onto. _Terrific… now I'm the meat for all the dogs in this school and have the envy of all the snide girls, if you could call them that._ I rolled my eyes as cameras began to blind me and paper was flung from all directions in my face. Once, I even signed a fish. A fish for crying out loud! I turned to Cody, entirely forgetting my goal of having no contact with him whatsoever.

"So are you going to bring me to 1st block or not?" I asked rather abrasively, considering the fact that I had just been experiencing stardom that I didn't want.

First block. Those first few words I hated with all of my heart at this very moment. Of course, Cody stepped out in front of me and opened the door while holding his hand out for me to enter, trying to act like my own personal knight in shining armor. He would've succeeded if he weren't trying this on me, or any girl with a sane mind for that matter, and with the fact that when he tried to open the door, it got stuck. Then to add on to this catastrophe, Cody attacked the doorknob. He kicked, punched, pushed, pulled, and some many other things that are impossible to describe. Eventually, he was perched on the door with both hands on the knob and the soles of his feet up against the door. Entire story… the door fell inwards along with Cody, who had fallen flat on his face. Okay, now this wasn't so funny anymore. On instant, 30 sets of eyes flew towards Cody, who was probably suffering from a massive concussion at the moment, then up to me standing stupidly in doorway. _Wonderful first impression…_ Everyone's morose expressions turned to a sudden giddy type of excitement. They might as well yell out over the intercom: _Oh look it's Gwen! Let's bombard her with requests for autographs and sketches and other crap that will bring her more attention and popularity!_ I frowned at their eager faces. Even though I had gone to my expense to change my look a tiny bit so people wouldn't be searching for my usual attire, I was the freakin' dead center of attention! Is everyone's goal in life to make my life more miserable?

Cautiously, I approached my inevitable death as I neared the center of the front of the classroom where the _teacher_ stood. Even his drab looking face seemed excited and pleased. I handed the sheet of paper to him and faced the sight of my death sentence. This man placed his brick-like hand on my shoulder and I almost collapsed at the amount of weight he put on it. I snatched the piece of paper from his hands after he held it out to me.

"Class," he smiled widely as he called attention to me that I already had, "I'm sure you already know who this is. Now I want all of you to treat her like any other person. Does anyone want to help her around this school, considering that her recent escort is currently injured…" I could've sworn that everyone's hands were already in the air; cause there was no possible way that they could've gone up that fast. One person in the back slowly raised their hand; she was hidden behind all of the other waving hands and jumping people. "Ah… I see…" the teacher seemed in awe at the response. Why in the world would anyone want to hang out with a goth? Oh yeah… Cause I was on some form of evil torture called… reality TV. "Yes…well it seems that I will have to choose someone with some self control for our little star here." All hands in the air immediately went still. I scowled. There was no way he was going to get away with pairing me up with some deadbeat fan who wants to be my best friend for the fame. I wonder how my little brother is handling all of this? I would choose my family over all of these wannabees by a landslide. But of course, I couldn't put the smack on this teacher cause of my darn promise to my mom. WHY? WHY DID I MAKE THAT PROMISE? It was a war in my head. I couldn't think straight with all of the attention. This is why I'm a loner people! And this supposed teacher had to make the worst decision of his career with deciding my fate.

"You," he pointed out in the back to the person who was hidden behind all of the rest. At first, there was a fight over whom he had pointed to. And after many, "No, not you Sally. Nor you Billy." Who uses the word nor? Finally it had come down to the single person he had pointed out. Along with many angry and depressed faces, she stood right there in the back all quiet with a smirk across her wicked face. OF ALL PEOPLE? WHY HER?

This girl was his worse choice in his entire life that he could've made. Could anything get worse? I mocked myself. Of Course! Everything just did! Didn't he watch the show? I was panicking at his choice. I was going to melt right on the spot this time. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

"Thank you for volunteering. I trust you'll take care of our newest student, Ms. **Heather**."

* * *

**Thank you to all of you who have chosen this story to read! I love that you chose this one!**

**Currently working on: (same thing applies to list of stories down below)**

**The Unforgettable (NEW) Daredevil and Electra story… **_**PENDING… **_**(this just means it hasn't come out yet)**

**The Lilies' Eyes (NEW) Avatar… **_**PENDING…**_

**Armageddon (NEW) Twilight… **_**PENDING…**_

**Tattered Memories (RESUMING) Teen Titans**

**Stoplight Colored (CONTINUING) Teen Titans**

**Soul Searching (CONTINUING) Teen Titans**

**The Earsplitting (CONTINUING) Speed Racer**

**Work of Heart (One you're reading) Total Drama Island…IT'S UP…**

**Please don't get fussy if I don't update. It's either I'm too discouraged cause I don't have any support, or I don't have time. Sorry again…**

**Adrienne/ Addie/ ALIDQ/ Alice (last one isn't really my name)**


	2. Emerald Savior

**Sorry that it's been so long. Tell you all what, I'll make it up to you guys like I tried to do with my other story Stoplight Colored (nice title isn't it?)**

**Work or Heart**

**Chapter 2: Emerald Savior**

I could've sworn that once this teacher had called on her aloud that all jaws dropped at once. If some could, their jaws would defy the laws of physics and somehow crash back down onto their head in a sense that would fracture their skull. I knew I should've brought my lawyer with me, that is, if I had one. I'm pretty sure that Grandma's house would smell a lot better compared to the _thing_ leading me around for the rest of the week. And knowing this sludge monster, she wasn't going to leave me alone after that. The one time I desperately needed Cody; I'm thrown a face full of Heather. I just wanted to curl up and find a way to bury myself through the linoleum floor.

"And there's even an open seat beside her! Perfect, what luck!" I swear this guy has a death wish. This teacher, one day, is going to be ambushed by a swarm of past students under my command and shall be thrown down a well to live out a majority of his days. That is, until I would have felt satisfied with his anticipated, numerous apologies.

As I took my final walk down death road, I glared at Heather, noting that everyone I had passed was giving me sympathetic looks. Sympathy. Ugh. Staring evil in the face once more, I took a seat beside the beast and slid the chair away from _it_ as far as I was given. I bet that thing paid the guy. I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the edge of the table waiting for my cause of death to take over.

The school nurse eventually dragged Cody out of the classroom. I always thought that school nurses would be small, petite women, but this guy was all muscle. Why would a muscle builder like that be a school nurse? Unless he's a bouncer for this school, but that'd be strange.

Honestly, the class flew by without an interruption from my constant plotting against the school. Heather hadn't tried once throughout the entire block, and that was scaring the heck out of me. I would've rushed out the door when the bell rang, but I'd get even more lost than with, I hated to admit, Heather.

I approached the enemy cautiously. "Uh…hey, everyone's already gone. Are you going to help me find Biology or not?" I asked in a monotone voice. Any smart person wouldn't give her a heads up to what was going on in your head.

"Yeah, sorry," she stated as she got up with her book bag and headed out the door. As I followed what I had known to be a masochist, I felt a look of frustration cross my face. Had she just apologized to me? Sure it was just a shrug off 'sorry.' But Heather never said sorry; not even for the tiniest things. Never. Come to think of it, she hadn't tried anything after her evil smirk when I first recognized her in her obviously situated plan.

My eyes widened when I realized what she was planning. Heather had set this up. She had somehow found out about me coming and planned a sort of evil torturous revenge. And Cody was just a pawn in her plan. She had known he'd try to wait on me hand and foot. What was she planning?

I had no time to think after I had stepped outside of the classroom door. The walls were lined with hundreds students of all possible varieties. Hundreds of sets of eyes were staring at me with big wide eyes and smile plastered on their faces. This is why I'm a loner! Attention. Gag. But it wasn't just that. There were cameras flashing from all directions, along with the constant cheering of built up anticipation of my appearance. No, they couldn't have just gone through their regular day like normal, screwy people. They had to see the runner up in the first season. When I get home, my brother is going to seriously pay…

Many different items were shoved in my face to attempt to get me to sign them. I pushed past all of them; angry that their shallow lives have led them to follow someone who isn't really all that famous and mainly one that was mainly for Canadians. Why do people like to watch others in pain, physically or mentally? That's for people like me, not them. Hello? Goth. I almost followed the urge to buy one of those giant, neon light signs and carry it around to make everyone understand how I detest this kind of attention. But something tells me that wouldn't even help. Oh God, I miss Trent…

Trent. My subconscious mind immediately brought him up from the piles of nonsensical things today that have happened. Overall, this was probably the best thought I've experienced today. I'd hate to sound like a damsel in distress, but I truly missed him and needed his comfort mostly. Even though his positive side was almost an exact mirror of my own personality. Who ever thought of a gorgeous, popular, and talented guy like that would fall for a girl like me, the gothic loner.

"Hello Ms. Gwen." A voice echoed throughout my thoughts. My eyes reached a kind set of eyes. This teacher wasn't at all like the last one. She was younger and didn't treat me any different from the other numbskulls around me. I gave her a weak smile to acknowledge her.

Heather prodded my shoulder asking for my attention. I tried so hard not to give her a death glare as my eyebrows started inching inward. "I need to got to class. Find your way to the cafeteria after this class." Heather demanded of me. But it made me feel a little better since she had said it coldly. Once again, I was abandoned. Except this time, I could've cared less.

"Gwen?" I turned to face the teacher beside me, "I am Ms. Srydu, welcome to my class." She greeted me with joy written across her face. "You will be sitting right over here." She pointed over to the front table on the far right. This teacher, I would be able to get used to. I gave her a thank you smile and continued to my seat.

The table was sturdy, painted in black, and made for two. I took out my sketchpad eagerly. Having had forgotten about it in first block, I began to sketch and doodle across a crisp, fresh page, waiting for the maniacal fan who would be joining me.

The bell rang loudly. I was shocked that no one had taken the seat beside me. Though, it was obvious, from the many people chancing glances and those staring at me, that many wanted to take the empty seat beside me. I wanted to go and bow down before the Ms. Srydu's feet and thank her constantly for not putting an airhead fan beside me.

"Class," she called to order attention away from me. "we are going to take roll, and then we will start." Turning towards the left side of the room, she began.

"Mundy?"

"Here."

"Martin?"

"Yeah."

"Dreanen?"

"Present!" Kiss up.

"Hanson?"

" What?" She ignored him and moved on. Apparently, she was calling from the seating chart by the students' last names.

"Taylor?"

"Here." I answered. I could've sworn that all heads snapped around to stare at me. But that was nothing compared to the next reaction for the empty place beside me.

"Johnson?"

"…" Nothing. Nobody answered. I'm guessing she was calling for the empty seat beside me. Little gasps from some of the girls around the room, along with some whispering and confused glances shocked me. There were even small branches of conversation coming off of the simple inquiry. Sure I had received some curious and anxious eyes, but the one who went by, "Johnson," received a little more than I thought I would get. I rolled my eyes; it must be another popular.

The rest of class went on with the continuation of the attendance and Ms. Srydu's lecture on mitosis and meiosis. I had previously already had this lesson back in Yukon, but that gave me lots of time to think. As for everyone else, it just consisted of goofing off, staring at me, and passing notes whenever her back was turned to the blackboard. Surprisingly, this class ended up being my favorite of the day so far. No one bugged me and the teacher didn't make my life a living hell, to which I am eternally grateful.

Lunch came all too fast. I was enjoying the almost quiet atmosphere in biology. But once the bell rang, everyone had gone and bolted towards the door. The mass of students at the door kept me at my seat waiting for safe passage through the mob. Around ten other students noticed had stayed behind and gathered around me like little groupies. It wasn't hard to locate the cafeteria when so many students were pouring into one area. I tried to follow the stream of students into the lunch line unnoticed, nevertheless, I was propelled towards the front of the line. Apparently a rumor had gone around the school of my appearance, and now, everyone was trying to get me to notice them. Once again, I was forced to suppress the urge to complain loudly, "Hey! Leave me alone! Didn't you get the message in the series? I'm a loner! I like my _SPACE_!" I could feel the massive blood surge to my head from all of the attention I was receiving. The 'populars' didn't even seem to notice their lack of followers worshipping them. They were too busy staring at the newest 'meat' in the school.

If I thought that was the worst part of the day, I was so mistaken. Sure the lunch line was one thing, but then there's finding a table to sit at. The masses of people scattered throughout the area emerged around me almost all at once beckoning me to join their table. Rushing to an available table in the far back, I attempted to dodge everyone who got into my face.

It didn't help much. They all just followed. The poor loners who I tried to join to keep every vexatious fan away had to bolt for cover and safety from being bombarded. Cameras went off and questions were being thrown out at me as I plopped into the chair closest to the corner with my head down. Did Cody and Heather suffer through this same insanity? Considering the absurdity of this event, would cause anyone to actually feel bad for someone like Heather. Through the madness around me, I blocked out all noise pertaining to the island prison, random inquiries about my life, my relationship with Trent, and some were even trying to kiss up to me. I'm going to be sick.

"Hey. What's going on here?" A voice called, particularly out of nowhere.

I have no idea to how I heard it above the uproar from the crowd. But I did. Once again, my ability to block out the vexatious, annoying, and obnoxious came in handy when I need to concentrate the most. The voice was of a familiar guy's, and it definitely wasn't Cody's. And yet, I still felt as if I know him. I closed my eyes tight trying to focus on the one voice and everyone who had come in contact with the person. A few sighs could be heard from the edges of the crowd from girls shallow and of other sorts.

For the second time, I heard his voice again. "Why's everyone crowded around this corner? Is it free food day again? I thought they abolished that after the corndog incident…" Wow, clever too. More sighs were heard from more girls farther down than from the last group who had. An occasional high-five or a "hello" were thrown at him as he tried to make his way to the source of the commotion. Me. I suddenly felt flushed when I heard him closer. I didn't even know what I was expecting, and still I'm flushed!

I must have ultra supersonic hearing if I was able to apprehend everything he was saying.

This guy had to be popular already with this school, especially since almost everyone he squeezed by or passed acknowledged him. So why was I so nervous to meet this guy? And right before I was about to get up and locate a way out of the sea of people, I saw him. He was staring at me. First with confusion. Then confusion turning into realization. And that itself becoming a loving expression. This guy wasn't just any popular person I've seen or met. He was my **Emerald Savior**. He was my _**Trent.**_

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is the end to my 2****nd**** chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it (even though I don't know what most of you think of it cause you don't review.) Now here's my little problem… We all have been discouraged at some point in our lives, right? Well, I get discouraged when you guys don't review, which makes me not want to update. Please review for the sake of your discouraged author! **_**I would love to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, and 20 for the entire story, but no one seems willing enough to review… Please!!! I'm begging on my nose here. I'll give you a day filled with endless chocolate pleasures! Just please review!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Adrienne/ Addie/ ALIDQ/ Alice : T**_


	3. AN: Don't Kill Me

**Umm… hi (author's note only):**

I'm so sorry everyone. I'm just letting everyone know that I'm not quiting on my stories for whatever reason. My teachers decided to overload me with homework since Christmas Break and I'm just now recovering. **Now this is important, for no apparent reason whatsoever will I quit any of my stories. **_**I will finish all of them!!!**_ This note is posted on all of my stories and will later be replaced by the chapter so don't get too hyped up or angry at me. Only my classmates who read my stories know about my promise for all of my stories.

Another reason that I haven't been able to update lately is because I'm thinking about creating another account. **But in NO way am I deleting or handing over this penname to ANYONE.** The only basis for me creating another account is the fact that I was experimenting with this penname to see if I could amount to even the slightest bit of a good writer. The other penname will have more serious stories with a twist of suspense, humor, and romance, unlike **some** of my stories under this penname.

**I would truly appreciate it if you all could give your opinion on my writing. I do realize that my writing starts out extremely simple with almost all of my stories, but in my own defense, I feel that I've improved since when I had started out in the beginning. **

**Thanks for being so patient you guys! And if you haven't been, then I don't really know what to say to you but to not track me down and kill me. **

**I WANT TO LIVE!**

Sorry again,

Adrienne


End file.
